


A Little Jealousy

by kookieRidingtae



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Actually everyone in this story is whipped for jungkook, Anal Sex, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Boypussy, Boypussy Jungkook, Butt Slapping, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Crossdressing Kink, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Everyone is a top except for kook, Face-Sitting, Gangbang, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Panties, Pet Names, Pining, Porn With Plot, Possessive Kim Taehyung | V, Possibly Unrequited Love, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Skirts, Smut, Squirting, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Vaginal Fingering, Where my fellow bottom kook enthusiasts at
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookieRidingtae/pseuds/kookieRidingtae
Summary: Some of their male colleagues get a bit too friendly with Jungkook and Taehyung loses control.(it's not anonymous anymore-)
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 20
Kudos: 267





	A Little Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what i'm doing, it's basically an idea that went inside my head but then escalated to another and another and now boom
> 
> Also im sry ik im not good at writing smut jshsjejek but it's just, I've been reading a story of which the ship was johnyong (nct, johnny and taeyong) and tae had a pussy there and i liked the plot and the characters but the smut, oh my gawd, ive already read it at least 3 times, like its sooooooo good if anyone wants to know the name just comment and I'll drop it
> 
> (was planning on publishing this a day or so before it got deleted but decided to do it today cuz it's my birthday bishes, im 16 now hehe)
> 
> Enjoy!

Taehyung is fuming, who did these bastards think they were, touching, flirting and smiling at _his_ boyfriend, _his_ property.

Not wanting to cause a scene by storming over to where his baby was surrounded by 4 of their colleagues and fuck him in front of them, Taehyung tried to calm himself and just sat there, watching.

His eyes narrowed when he saw one bold fucker put his hand on Jungkook's lower back, just below the waistband of the younger's skirt, and whisper something in his ear that somewhat made Jungkook laugh with his head thrown back, lips stretching out into that gorgeous smile of his that everyone loved.

The thing that made him lose control was not the fact that Jungkook was oblivious to the hand going lower and lower by each passing second, no, it was the thing he heard his colleague beside him say to his friend. 

"I heard from Yoongi that they were going to invite him over to Hoseok's house for a 'party' but in reality they were just going to trap him there and take turns fucking him.."

Taehyung abruptly stood up, startling the whispering duo who's faces were turning pale as they saw Taehyung take large strides towards his boyfriend and their colleagues.

"Kook, honey."

The younger turned to him and looked at him with his usual innocent, sparkling eyes and dazzling smile. Taehyung opened his arms and his baby immediately ran into his embrace.

"Hi Taetae, Hoseok here was just asking me if I wanted to go to his party tonight! Can I please go? Pleeeaaase, Taete, he said there were going to be cakes and other yummy stuff!"

His piercing eyes met the aforementioned guy's cowering eyes, "Really? Am I also invited?"

Jung Hoseok gulped, "Y-you know what...I just remembered that I-.....was going to visit my grandma so I'll just do the party next week. Wow, would you look at the time, I have to go."

Jungkook, oblivious to everything surrounding him (which is he why he keeps on wearing skirts, _really_ short shorts, dresses and crop tops to work since he thinks no one thinks he's anything worth looking at, oh how wrong he was) happily says goodbye to him and something along the lines of texting him.

A few seconds after Hoseok left, Jimin also makes up some excuse and gets the fuck out of there along with Yoongi leaving Namjoon standing there in front of the couple. He smiles at Jungkook, smile adorable as dimples appeared on each of his rosy cheeks, before leaving.

Jungkook coos at him and tugs on Taehyung squealing about how cute Namjoon is.

His rambling stops as his wrist gets caught in the older boys hand and he finds himself being dragged out of the building.

He waves goodbye to the remaining working people, smile widening as they wave back.

Seokjin looks at them as Taehyung opens the door and they both walk outside, he whistles, "Looks like someone's ass is going to get wrecked, fuck, I wish I was the one that would wreck it. Kim Taehyung is one lucky bastard."

He hears numerous noises of agreement and slaps a hand over his mouth as he realizes he had said that out loud.

Mingyu looks at him and chuckles, "Don't worry, you're not the only that wants to get in between Jungkook's legs, we all want to. You're right, Taehyung is one hell of a lucky bastard." At that, (almost) everyone in the office nods, even the boss who walked out of his office to get coffee.

So they were all thirsting over a taken man?

Wonho sees their boss nod and bursts out laughing.

"Boss, I thought you were straight?"

Chanyeol looks at the younger male and shrugs.

"Is there really anyone working here who's straight? We're all horny old men who want the youngest worker even though he belongs to Baekhyun's cousin."

At that, Jongin starts speaking, "Where even is Baekhyun hyung? I haven't seen him in a while, and didn't you two like each other?" He got a shrug as a response.

Yugyeom frowns, "Also we're not old, you and Seokjin hyung are the almost 29 old gays who are thirsting over a boy who is 8 years younger than you." Chanyeol spits out his coffee.

San's head perks up from where it was laying on the desk, "I heard Jungkook had a pussy." Replies of loud groans (and was that a chair falling?) were heard.

The ride to their shared apartment was uncomfortable, Jungkook had questioned why Taehyung was like this and why they had left early but the older male was quiet.

Once they arrived Taehyung parked the car, got out and started walked to the entrance of the building they lived in followed by a very confused Jungkook.

Their steps echoed through the empty hallway as they walked towards their door, they got inside and took off their shoes.

Jungkook yelped as Taehyung suddenly picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"T-tae?"

The taller was quiet until they got inside their bedroom and threw Jungkook on the bed rather harshly and then grunted out a quiet order of 'take off your clothes', Jungkook, seeing the look in his eyes that meant he didn't want to be questioned, did as he was told.

Just as he was about to take off his skirt a hand stopped him, he looked up and saw Taehyung's face very close to his, the older shook his head lightly, Jungkook's left hand slide off to rest beside himself while the right went up to his lover's cheek, stroking it.

"Tae, what's wrong? Did-mmph!" He didn't get to finish his sentence as his lips were suddenly caught in a rough lip lock.

Jungkook relaxed into the kiss and started kissing back, after trying to dominate the kiss (for once) he gives into the older's more experienced tongue and lets it roam inside his warm mouth, their tongues meet and roll against each other until Taehyung pulls back a bit and whispers for Jungkook to stick his tongue out, to which the younger does and thus Taehyung envelopes it into his own mouth and starts sucking on the pink muscle.

Jungkook whines, the feeling of his tongue being sucked on felt weird and yet so good, his eyes widen when he feels the elders front teeth sink softly into his tongue.

Taehyung chuckles and lets go, then he proceeds to kiss along his jawline, leaving dark marks as he went down to his neck and continued leaving tons of dark, sort of painful looking (but Jungkook likes pain so he's fine with it) bruises along his jawline and the marks got darker and darker as they traveled to his shoulder and down to his chest.

Jungkook's whines and loud moans filled his ear and he felt proud of himself for making him create such sexy sounds and he couldn't wait until they'd go to work tomorrow and everyone would see the dark hickeys covering Jungkook's neck (he'd make sure to make Jungkook wear a shoulder-off crop top so the marks were more visible, those fuckers had to know and see who the little vixen belonged to).

Finding pleasure in marking Jungkook up and in the noises he makes Taehyung almost forgets the reason they were in this situation and at the memory of the incident in the office his eyes become darker and his voice dips an octave lower, tone dark and void of emotion. " _Fucking slut."_

Jungkook notices the sudden change in his demeanor and opened his mouth to say something about when he was suddenly manhandled into a different position, face pressed against the sheets while his ass was up in the air.

The skirt, obviously, fell down to his back exposing his pale and plump ass covered in cute, pink panties. He heard Taehyung _growl_ behind him and tried to get up to see him but got shoved down by a large (and veiny, oh my god) hand on his head, fingers curled around some of his black strands.

"You do as I say or else there will be consequences, you hear me?" 

At the younger's nod of confirmation he let go of his grip and instead proceeded on kneading on those glorious, round asscheeks, he gave the fat ass a slap and watched as it jiggled, his handprint already forming in the area in a pretty pink color.

"A-ah, Taeeeee.." His baby's whining voice was one of the things that made him get turned on and this time wasn't an exception even though he was already rock hard. He gave his ass a few more slaps before gripping the right cheek with his and spreading it (not before pushing the soft fabric of the panties to the side) so his pink hole was visible.

The pink muscle was glistening with slick, probably from his leaking pussy, (Taehyung would make sure to give it attention later) he watched as it kept clenching and unclenching around nothing as he blew hot air on it.

He reached for the pineapple flavored lube on the night stand, uncapping it he squeezed a generous amount on his fingers and pushed a finger inside Jungkook's awaiting hole.

He licked his lips and almost moaned when warmth and incredible tightness welcomed his long digit. Slowly as to not hurt his baby because it had been a while since he'd fucked him in the ass, Taehyung thrusted his finger inside once, twice before inserting another alongside the first.

Jungkook was a moaning mess and his pussy was so, _so_ wet it was basically pouring out slick, soaking the mattress underneath him as his legs shook from the pleasure he felt in his ass. He couldn't wait until the older would wreck him with that big cock of his, drool went past Jungkook's lips and down his chin at the thought and his cunt produced even more juice.

Now at the third finger Taehyung pulled out thinking he was stretched enough and began stripping (he left the tie hanging around his bare neck), he let out a quiet hiss as cold air hit his member. His dick was hard as a rock, the tip was an angry red and dripping with pre-cum. It was begging him to just plunge into the tight hole in front of him.

So Taehyung did, gently. 

He watched with awe as the head disappeared inside the now red hole, tight hole sucking him in unforgivingly, he let out a gasp as he was balls deep inside, his cock enveloped in the tight heat and surrounded by softness. 

Jungkook had already a fucked out face, his eyes had rolled back to the back of his head and his mouth was open with pink little tongue hanging out and drool continuously falling past his bruised, red lips while dripping onto the pillow his head was laying on.

Taehyung started to slowly thrust inside, feeling the tight walls suffocating his cock and oh so lovely squeezing it, wrapping it around it's heavenly velvety self.

The younger male let out soft yet sometimes loud moans every time his lovers thick member went back and forth, feeling every vein, every twitching it did every time Jungkook would clench around it and the unbearable pleasure that shot up his spine when the head of the cock would bump into the small bundle of softness.

Suddenly, he felt empty and he was being moved onto his back, black strands disheveled and wet fell around his head, his cheeks were red with dried tear streaks yet his eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. His red lips were parted and puffing out short breaths, Taehyung's hand went down to feel just how wet his cunt was and let out a low groan when his finger was immediately completely soaked with fluid.

He dipped his head down and went face to pussy with Jungkook's private part, he opened his mouth and exhaled. He watched drooling as it clenched and even more slick gushed out, impatiently he leaned forward and began sucking.

The bottom's back arched and he threw his head back, mouth opening to let out a scream as the older's tongue entered his wet cunt. His face turned beet red and his moans increased, Taehyung was making lewd noises sucking the slick out of his pussy.

Taehyung lifted his head and proceeded on marking near his vagina and then went to his thighs to cover them in dark hickeys. 

"T-tae~...just- mmh...just put it in. I want your fat cock to fuck my brains out, my pussy is thirsty for you...please Tae- ah!" 

The younger's dirty talk was doing some things to him but instead of giving him what he wanted he chose to shove two fingers inside the awaiting, dripping hole.

He roughly thrusted in and out, slick gushing out at every movement of his fingers he stuck out his tongue and licked a stripe from the opening to the clit, dragging his soft muscle up slowly.

Deciding that he had enough, and by how Jungkook looked as if he was seconds away from cumming, Taehyung pulled his fingers out before taking hold of his dripping cock and teasing Jungkook's hungry pussy with his aching tip.

"Tell me, baby, how much do you want it?"

"S-so bad...p-p-please, hyungie, give it t-to me. I want your b-big, fat cock to be buried inside of me and fuck me until I can't walk, fuck me so hard the only thing i know about is your cock..please..."

With a growl Taehyung moved his hips forward, going in with his big dick that looked way too big for the tiny hole and yet still fit inside, stretching the younger's pussy so deliciously.

He started with slow thrust to savor the feeling of his cock dragging against the soft and wet walls and the incredible tightness of Jungkook's cunt. How he was this tight after getting fucked everyday is a mystery.

After a few more sloppy thrusts he picked up the pace, not too fast but not as painfully slow (though it felt good) as before. His dark eyes, clouded with lust and so much adoration, were set on the boy underneath him, studying his expression, every twitch his eyebrows did, every time he would let a loud moan after a particularly hard thrust and how his lips were a pretty shade of red, shining with spit and looking so soft.

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against the raven heads, a contrast to how violently he was thrusting into the youngers heat.

He grew hungrier for Jungkook's lips after having a taste of them and kissed him harder and needier, pouring all the want and love he had for his lover.

Jungkook's little mouth opened up and let out a soft gasp, it was overwhelming, the hot cock thrusting in and out of him at an unforgivable pace and the feeling of the older's soft, plush lips were making his body feel hot. Very hot.

He let out a mewl as Taehyung's warm tongue entered his mouth and began licking everywhere, the elder sucked on his tongue, lower lips, upper lip and even the inside of his cheeks until he shoved his tongue further inside Jungkook's caven.

By how Taehyung's thrusts became lazier Jungkook figured he was about to cum and stopped him.

"Tae...haah, w-want to ride y-you." In a swift motion their position had changed with Jungkook on top and the other under him smirking. 

Taehyung slapped his cheeks with both his hands and afterwards grabbed them and massaged the globes. "Come on baby, show me what that pussy can do. What thepussy that belongs to _me_ can do." 

At the words Jungkook felt slick trail down the inside of his thighs, fuck Taehyung with his deep voice and possessive words, it's his fault that Jungkook is always so wet.

He put his hands on the older's chest and lifted himself up from the cock before sinking down on it again, this time all of the meaty length was inside his thirsty cunt. Jungkook's body shook from the pleasure of being so full. Breathing heavily, he looked down at where the two of them where connected and saw the outline of the older's dick in the lower part of his stomach. God, that was hot. Taehyung's cock was so deep inside of him that it managed to stroll into his fucking stomach. (Bless him for having such a long and thick cock)

Feeling his orgasm about to hit he removed one hand from Taehyung's chest and moved it instead underneath himself and brought his fingers to his clit before flicking it violently back and forth. At the stab of pleasure that shot through his body Jungkook's back arched and his pussy clenched hard around the girth, Taehyung let out a hiss before growling, the next thing Jungkook knew was how two large hands were on either side of his hips and slammed his lower body down hard.

Taehyung planted his feet flat on the mattress with his knees bent and thrusted up into Jungkook meeting his movements mid-air. 

Seeing the thick cock peeking into his lower stomach everytime the silver headed thrusted inside made Jungkook's tears fall, running down his flushed cheeks and into his swollen, even redder than the cheeks, lips.

After two seconds Jungkook was squirting around Taehyung's cock, slick ran down Taehyung's still hard cock and made a lewd sound everytime he would thrust into the tight heat.

Giving a few hard thrust Taehyung buried himself as deep as he could and loaded his seed inside of Jungkook.

Jungkook sobbed as he felt himself being filled to the brim, he let out soft moans as the older continued thrusting inside after cumming to let all of his cum be inside the younger.

Jungkook gasped as a tiny lump began forming on his stomach. Damn, Taehyung came a lot.

After milking himself dry Taehyung let go of Jungkook's hips and instead brought him down to his chest, Jungkook's eyes fluttered shut and his lips opened to let out a cute yawn.

Taehyung chuckled, "You can sleep baby."

"But-"

"It's okay, you'll just have to cock warm me all night long until we wake up tomorrow." 

And with that they both fell asleep.

Once he made sure the door was locked Chanyeol turned around only to be startled by seeing his employees standing behind him.

"Jesus christ, what are you all doing here? I thought you'd gone home?"

Seokjin, Namjoon, Jimin, Jongin alongside Yugyeom, Wonho and Mingyu stood in front of their boss, they all were silent until Seokjin sighed.

"Do you want to go have a drink with us? We thought we'd discuss about Jungkook since we all seem to be thirsting after him, Hoseok and Yoongi went home."

"They're probably fucking, though." Jimin hit Yugyeom on the head earning him a pout from the taller. "What, it's true!"

Jimin rolled his eyes and turned to Chanyeol, "So? What do you say?"

Chanyeol shrugged, "Sure, why not."

**Author's Note:**

> ive been watching a lot of hentai for the past few days.....idk how to feel about it.....and it's about 3d girls getting fucked by monsters with monster cocks and their dicks go up to the girls fucking uh the part under the breasts and above the belly button
> 
> Is this some phase, cuz ive had this thing with gay porn too where the only thing i do is watch it for a month and with gay smut ffs
> 
> Is it weird if i say that ive never been turned on??? Like no matter how much porn i watch (and read, but i only read gay ffs not hetero) i never seem to get turned on but like i have fantasized about having sex


End file.
